Farewell
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: ONESHOT. Seth Rollins abandoned The Shield. But was it worth it?


_**A/N: Requested by DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23**_

* * *

_**Randy Orton vs Roman Reigns - Monday Night Raw June 2, 2014**_

_Special Op blared through the arena. The Shield marched through the crowd as usual. _

_"This match is set for one fall, walking down the aisle, representing the Shield, weighing 265 pounds, ROMAN REIGNS!" Justin Roberts announced. _

_"How do we look? 'Cause we feel great." Dean said. He went on talking about Payback. He passed Seth the mic. _

_"Adapt or perish, that was the deal right? Last night at Payback, the Shield adapted while Evolution perished." Seth said. He went on about_

_"They weren't brothers. The men in this ring are brothers." Roman stated. "..Randy Orton get your ass out here so I can break your jaw with the symbol of excellence."_

_Line In The Sand played in the arena. Randy and HHH approached the ring, HHH holding his signature sledgehammer. Seth exited the ring to retrieve two chairs. _

_"Last night was Plan A. Tonight is Plan B. There's always a Plan B." HHH explained. _

_Dean and Roman walked closer to the ring ropes. Seth gripped his chair and whacked Roman in the back._

_"Oh my god!" Michael Cole exclaimed._

_"What.." Jerry mumbled. _

_Dean's expression was a mixture of bewilderment and charged toward Seth only to get hit in the stomach and back. Seth performed his finisher, causing Dean to go face first into the chair. _

_HHH, Seth and Randy proceeded to take turns beating Dean and Roman. When the medics rushed to the ring, they held looks of content as Raw went off air. _

* * *

Seth was in his hotel room. It was definitely a step up from his usual selection. It had a marble and granite bathroom that has a garden tub and separate glass shower, a balcony and other upscale hotel amenities. He didn't really want it, HHH suggested something different.

There was a soft knock on the door. Seth opened the door, not expecting to see Roman there.

"Can I come in?" Roman asked. Before Seth could answer, he pushed past him and entered.

Seth downcasted his eyes. He was too ashamed to look Roman in the face right now.

"Why Seth? How? How could you betray us?" Roman was more angry than hurt.

Seth glanced up at Roman. "The Shield couldn't have stayed together forever. I had to move on with my career. HHH said I could get a shot at the WWE World heavyweight championship, maybe even the face of the company. I could be the next Cena or Orton, maybe better."

Seth eyes were watery. "I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I had to do it for my career."

Roman hugged Seth. "I feel awful now." Seth admitted. "I never wanted to hurt you or Dean. I wish I could start tonight all over."

Roman pushed Seth away so he could look him in the eye. His hands were rested on either shoulder. "You shouldn't feel bad. Now you're off to do bigger and better things with your career. Yeah, you hurt Dean and I but it was for a good cause."

Roman kissed Seth on the forehead. "Just look at the bright side-"

"There is no bright side!" Seth exclaimed. "I hurt my friends, my brothers to further my own career, not stopping for a second to hesitate."

Roman sighed. He let go of Seth's shoulders. "It's getting late."

Roman opened the door. "I hope you have a great career. And I guess this is farewell."

***Two Years Later***

Seth was in his dressing room, preparing for his WM match against Bo Dallas for the WHC. He didn't notice Roman when he entered.

"Hey."

Seth jumped. "Roman? You scared me..."

"I just came to wish you good luck against Bo Dallas. And to say that I told you that you would have a great career."

Seth smiled. "I guess I don't feel as guilty anymore. You and Dean had great careers also."

Dean was a two-time US Champion and held the WHC once. Roman was a three time Intercontinental Champion and was in the middle of a feud with Daniel Bryan.

"I have to leave for my match now..."

* * *

**A/N: I was so upset last night. I can't believe Seth turned on Dean and Roman! **

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
